


Наши отличи

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Говорят, что Гриффиндор – это факультет смелости, но в делах сердечных все равны, и единственное отличие красного факультета в том, что они действуют напролом, и поэтому прямо сейчас Стайлз Стилински стоит где-то в подземелье, трясётся от страха, но абсолютно уверен в правильности своего решения.





	Наши отличи

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].  
> Автор: счастливый_год

ㅤㅤЭрика сидит на низком диванчике и пилит ногти, за ее спиной огромное окно, но за ним вместо высокого неба и блестящих шпилей башен видна зелено-голубая прозрачная вода и плавающие косяки рыб. 

ㅤㅤ– И что ты намерен сделать со Стилински? – Рейес усмехается своими алыми-алыми губами и даже не поднимает глаза на своего собеседника. 

ㅤㅤ– Я его заставлю отдать мне пароль от комнаты старост, – Дерек скрипит зубами и ходит по гостиной туда-сюда, скрестив руки на груди. 

ㅤㅤВ помещении свет слабый, но тёплый. Отблески факелов играют на каменных стенах, низких бархатных диванчиках зеленого цвета и на огромном гербе со змеей, что словно составлен из кусочков изумрудного и серебряного стекла. 

ㅤㅤ– Это немилосердно, может лучше было бы закопать его в моем имении среди можжевеловых кустов, никто бы и не догадался, – Айзек усмехается и подкидывает вверх какой-то маленький предмет, слегка поблескивающий, если на него попадает свет. 

ㅤㅤ– А если серьёзно, Дерек? – Эрика слегка хмурится и вскидывает свои карие, почти чёрные, глаза и внимательно смотрит на Хейла, что застыл на месте, и его брови сведены практически к самой переносице, и поэтому больше напоминают лохматую гусеницу. – Он же давно тебе нравится, может это твой шанс прижать его к стене, а потом шантажом заставить встречаться с тобой? – Ее голос звучит лукаво, и она проводит языком по своей верхней губе каким-то идеально порнушным жестом, слегка слизывая помаду. 

ㅤㅤ– А действительно, почему бы и нет? – Лейхи выглядит заинтересованным и слегка наклоняется, прекращая подбрасывать в воздух золотистую безделушку, и теперь просто вертит ее в руках. – Пока есть возможность, может быть, ты предпримешь активные действия по завоеванию великой крепости Стилински? 

ㅤㅤДерек закатывает глаза и обречённо выдыхает, приближаясь к друзьям. Он присаживается на диван и откидывается на его мягкую спинку. 

ㅤㅤ– У меня есть план, – Эрика кладёт пилочку себе на колени и улыбается так зубасто, что пираньи, если бы увидели, сдохли от зависти. 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

ㅤㅤ– Стайлз, ты можешь перестать размахивать руками, это очень отвлекает? – Кора откладывает перо и заправляет прядь волос за ухо. Галстук на ее шее болтается свободно, потому что узел на нем абсолютно не затянут. 

ㅤㅤ– Нетнахреннемогу! – Стилински говорит это слитно и вновь перекладывает свой свиток с домашним заданием. Он то кидает его на стол, то на диван, а потом вообще тащит к камину. 

ㅤㅤ– Ну не сожрет же тебя Дерек. Нет, бесспорно, он может, но не думаю, что станет это делать, – Кора хитро улыбается и вновь утыкается в огромную книгу про квиддич, откуда игроки вышвыривают мячи, и они пролетают около самого лица младшей Хейл. 

ㅤㅤ– Ты не помогаешь! – Стилински орет это, сложив ладони рупором и поднося их ко рту. 

ㅤㅤ– Так моя задача и не в этом, – Кора усмехается и перелистывает страницу, все ещё продолжая внимательно читать текст. 

ㅤㅤ– Стайлз, она права, Дерек тебя не сожрет, – МакКолл пожимает плечами, сидя на диване и попивая сливочное пиво, целый ящик которого он получил на это Рождество. 

ㅤㅤ– В чем она права? – Лидия врывается в гостиную, и от неё будто бы ещё исходит уличный холод. Её щеки румяные, и она походит на маленький очень активный и самодовольный вихрь, что подлетает к Коре и нежно целует её в макушку, на что та лишь довольно и мягко улыбается. 

ㅤㅤ– Они утверждают, что Дерек меня не сожрет, – Стайлз обиженно дует губы и подходит к Мартин. Она окидывает его скептичным взглядом, потом шипит что-то в стиле «ну умоляю» и выходит прочь из помещения, стуча своими высокими каблуками. 

ㅤㅤ– Нам пора. Идем, Стайлз, – Скотт поднимается с места, потягивается и ставит недопитую бутылку на стол к Коре, которая устало закатывает глаза и машет этим двоим вслед ладошкой, когда портрет за ними закрывается. 

ㅤㅤ– Как думаешь, эти два идиота хоть что-то предпримут? – Лидия входит в гостиную, поправляя свои рыжие волосы, рассыпанные по плечам. 

ㅤㅤ– Дерек на Слизерине не просто так, дорогая, – Кора улыбается, качает головой и вновь утыкается в книгу. 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

ㅤㅤСтайлз ненавидит запутанные коридоры подземелья и то, что Скотт кинул его около гостиной Когтеврана, побежав на очередное свидание с Эллисон. 

ㅤㅤОн бредёт среди них абсолютно один и чувствует, как страх и радостный мандраж раздирают его на две части. Страшно ему оттого, что ну, это же ДЕРЕК, а радостно ему по той же причине, что ну, это Дерек, тот Дерек, на которого Стайлз пускает слюни уже парочку лет. 

ㅤㅤВокруг тихо, темно и пусто. Стайлз замирает на каком-то ближайшем повороте, слыша чужие шаги и надеется, что пришёл туда, куда надо. 

ㅤㅤГоворят, что Гриффиндор – это факультет смелости, но в делах сердечных все равны, и единственное отличие красного факультета в том, что они действуют напролом, и поэтому прямо сейчас Стайлз Стилински стоит где-то в подземелье, трясётся от страха, но абсолютно уверен в правильности своего решения. 

ㅤㅤДерек появляется неожиданно. Он просто возникает рядом с Стилински по велению волшебной палочки, весь такой большой, насмешливый и красивый как гребаный Аполлон. 

ㅤㅤ– Ну и что ты намерен мне предложить в обмен на это? – Хейл поднимает руку вверх. Между его пальцев зажата золотистая цепочка с небольшим кулоном в форме летящего ворона, в когтях которого сияет красивый, яркий и насыщенный рубин. 

ㅤㅤ– Вот это, – Стилински делает несколько молниеносных шагов вперёд. И притягивает к себе ничего не понимающего, а оттого несопротивляющегося Хейла. Стайлз целует его в губы, ожидая, что прямо сейчас он полетит по этой каменной кладке спиной вперёд, или что ему сломают руку, но этого не происходит. Дерек лишь притягивает его как можно ближе и обнимает за талию. 

ㅤㅤОблегченное «наконец-то» с двух углов коридора раздаётся одновременно. 

ㅤㅤСкотт и Джексон сдержанно кивают друг другу и расходятся каждый в свою сторону, скрываясь среди этих бесконечных поворотов. 

ㅤㅤ– Ты взял с собой Скотта? – Дерек отрывается от поцелуя, а взгляд у него пьяный, шальной. 

ㅤㅤ– А ты Джексона? – губы Стилински влажные и припухшие. 

ㅤㅤ– Нет, – Хейл качает головой, ведя рукой по мягкой щеке Стилински. 

ㅤㅤ– Вот и я нет. 

ㅤㅤОни целуются, стоя в темном, отделанном камнем коридоре подземелий, а мягкий свет парочки факелов отблёскивает на их волосах. 

**(c) SSM [Sterek 18+].**


End file.
